Ben-Hassrath
Appearance As a hornless kossith, the Ben-Hassrath doesn’t look as tall as his horned brethren but still stands at an intimidating 7’10”. He is heavily built and his torso bears the scars of many battles from his travels with his order. The Ben-Hassrath wears a medium armour comprised of heavy reinforced leather and chainmail with sculpted pauldrons for his shoulders. His white hair is long and meticulously braided - the Ben-Hassrath and Beresaad consider their braids or warrior’s tails quite important: in absence of horns, their hair becomes their status symbol between themselves. Violating horns or hair, while only part of the shell in the eyes of the Qun, is still a grave insult. His eyes are sharp and narrow and his wide nose is lumpy in several place across its bridge having been broken several times. Personality The Ben-Hassrath understands, accepts and embraces his role to its fullest. He is a stalwart follower of Qun, and does not understand the chaotic world of the bas that he is bound to encounter by his role. Nonetheless, he is guided by the Ashkaari’s wisdom, and has been travelling at his side long enough to know that while he does not understand, he is curious. The curiosity, however, makes him wary – it is not his role, but the Ashkaari’s to question and seek wisdom. As a result, he shies away from his curious thoughts and endeavours to protect the Ashkaari at any cost. Biography When the Ben-Hassrath was born without horns, his role was easy to assign. He could become one of the Beresaad, the envoys of the Arishok to other nations, or one of the Ben-Hassrath, an order that polices the Qunari. At twelve, he was assigned his role as Ben-Hassrath and has carried a sword and shield for them from the day he matured.He has travelled the length and breadth of Par Vollen, spent time in Seheron, and accompanied the Ashkaari on a number of his voyages to the mainland of Thedas. Although a veteran of battle and proficient in fighting tactics, the Ben-Hassrath and his brothers were overwhelmed by Tal'Vashoth. In the battle, while trying to get to the Ashkaari and shield him after their sten had fallen, he was tackled by one of the traitors (clearly driven mad from his lack of a role) and both he and his assailant tumbled over the cliff down to a rocky cove. He killed the Tal'Vashoth, but was unable to get back to the battle - the cove was flanked by cliffs and only feasibly accessible by sea. There was an old slaver tunnel, however, so the Ben-Hassrath took the tunnel to try and find a route back to the roads above. Eventually he found his way, but his brothers were all dead, their swords stolen, and the Ashkaari was missing. Faced with a dilemma from a situation outside of his role, the Ben-Hassrath had two choices. Either seek out his brothers' swords (although that is the role of a Taarbas), or seek out the missing Ashkaari, who, if not dead, had to be somewhere nearby. Deciding that he would rediscover his role when he found the Ashkaari, the Ben-Hassrath began searching, a lone, hornless qunari in a bas country without a leader or guide. Timeline *14 Solace; Wounded Coast - Adrift *14 Solace; Undercity - Following the Lanterns *22 Solace; The Chantry - In the Soul of the Bas Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Qunari Category:Par Vollans